Orihime Hate?
by BlackerThanMySoul
Summary: My turn to shout out to the haters. READ THROUGH THE WHOLE THREE SHOT BEFORE REVIEWING OR YOU WILL MISS THE POINT! Flames are accepted and expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Idea I got from the ridiculous amount of hate surrounding Orihime.**

555555555555555555555555555555

It was a bright, sunny day and everyone was outside. It was the kind of day that made even the grumpiest people smile and the emo kids post-pone their suicidal schedule to watch the birds.

Orihime Inoue was outside even on cold days so you can imagine that she spent the nice day outside doing whatever. She refused to go in on a one-of-a-kind day. After a few hours, Orihime found herself with not much to do though. Till she spotted her flower in her back yard. They looked sad and wilted and Inoue suddenly felt like watering them and talking to them all day. She didn't care if anyone saw her. Most people knew she was odd anyways.

Inoue tied her hair up in a large bun, took her green pale and began to sprinkle H2O on the soft petals of the daises and tulips that littered her lawn. She hummed to herself happily as she did this.

Suddenly, a familiar voice broke through her peaceful gardening.

"Dammit, Rukia!" someone called. Inoue looked up to see her first love Ichigo race out to the field just behind the trees that hid her home. She could see him clearly though, in all his glory. Ichigo's spiky hair shone against the rays of the sun, forming an almost halo over his sculptured, handsome face that wore a scowl then. His peach skin looked paler and his flowing blue and white stripped shirt blew against the breeze that picked up as he ran after another familiar figure.

Rukia Kuchiki laughed loudly and continued her tag with Ichigo.

Orihime sighed. It was times like these, all alone and to herself, that she felt like crying every time she saw her love and her newfound friend laughing and enjoying being together. Inoue would never ever let that ever get in the way of her friendship between the two but it still ached.

Just like it did for any normal teenager with a crush.

Suddenly, a loud sound came from her right side. Orihime turned her head and jumped back in shock, letting the pale in her hand drop to the ground with a thud.

30 to 40 angry, steaming females had somehow found there way inside Inoue's backyard's fence. Their teeth were clenched, their nostrils flaring and their fists were tightened. Each member of the group was huge in Inoue's eyes. In reality they were a little or exactly her height. But the aura they gave off was more monstrous. They looked completely and utterly deadly.

Orihime shuddered in fear. Were they Hollows?

One girl finally spoke for all the others.

"YOU BICH!! WHO THE FCK DO U THINK U ARE!!!! DON'T U EVER GET ANYWHERE **NEAR** OUER _**GODDESS**_ RUKIA AND HER MEANT-TO-BE-LOVER ICHIGO!!!!!! OK!? WLL PULL YR ORGANS OUT AND TIE THEM AROUND YR STUPID NECK TILL U CHOCK, WHOR!!!"

All the girls turned and marched off, jumping over the red fence and disappearing.

Inoue just stood there, in total shock. Somehow, she could _hear_ their misspelling the words and mumbling rant. She wasn't sure whether to laugh at their speech or cry her eyes out at what they said.

Fear struck her more than she ever could have felt. She really didn't want to get in the way or make those girls anymore upset.

**(Yes, that's right. Orihime didn't get mad. Why? Cause she already knows she doesn't have a chance with Ichigo. Why do so many haters skip the part where Orihime DIDN'T kiss Ichigo during her good-bye to him? They choose to constantly beat her down when she's already beaten down by herself.)**

00000000000000000000000000000000

It was another really pretty day in Karakura Town. Not as sunny as the last time such a beautiful sun arose but it was close. Inoue was a little more cautions though. Her encounter with the, er, ladies left her still shaking. She didn't really want to tell her friends this though because she wasn't sure how they would react. They wouldn't believe her anyways.

That day, Orihime decided to go out to get some ice cream. She wore her favourite yellow blouse over her white skirt and sandals to fit the heat. She invited Tatsuki to come with her but her tomboy friend had to practice for a basketball game. The ice cream parlour was already really close to Orihime's house so she would make a small trip then come back home.

The orange haired female smiled at the man inside the parlour. The male, a young raven haired adult, smiled back. It wasn't every day he got a cute girl visit hi,. It was mostly just children. "What may I get for you, miss?"

"Do you serve chocolate and kiwi ice cream as a mix?" Inoue questioned.

The male raised an eyebrow but stuck with his smile. "U-Uh, um…pardon?"

"Kiwi and chocolate! Oh, it's the best mix of ice cream there is! I always make some for friends who come over but I have to make the kiwi part myself. Unfortunately, I ran out of them" she giggled, recalling her upset feeling when she realized she didn't have any more of that delicious fruit. "Do you sell it here?"

"Oh, um, I am afraid not miss. I'm sorry. May I get you anything else?"

Orihime tried not to make much of a face but her smile faltered. "Oh, um, no, thank you." She wouldn't lie to herself. She was upset. But the grocery shop wasn't that far away to it worked.

The man, feeling a little bad for the girl, felt like he should at least try. "Wait miss. Let me see if I can make it"

He took pleasure in seeing her face light up. The male went to the dark, backside of the van.

Inoue clapped her hands in delight. She could almost taste the melted gooeyness of the kiwi mixed with the rich chocolate.

All of a sudden, a loud and meaningful cough made Inoue turned her head to see.

She jumped back once again, hitting her body against the white wall of the ice cream parlour.

There they were again. The horde of crazy looking woman all looking just about ready to jump Orihime right where she stood. She couldn't run, most defiantly, and she felt her blood turn cold at the sight of the scary people.

Again, one girl spoke for everyone.

"OMG, JUST AS WE KNW IT!!! U R SUCH A HOE!!!! YOU USE YR BOD TO SEDUCE EVERYONE!!!! YOU EVEN GOT GRLS AFTER U!!!! OMG, OMG, OMG, YOU FCKIN BICH!!!!!1!!!! U SHOULD JUST DIE AND DO THE WORLD A FAVOUR!!!!!! YOU WILL NVR GET ICHIGO WITH YR SLUTY BOD!!! AT LEAST RUKIA, _**OUER ANGEL**_, IS DECENT WITH HER BODY AND WHAT SHE WEARS!!! AND OMG WTF IS A KIWI CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!!!! YOU ARE SOOOO RETARDED!!!!!!!! GO TO HELL, WHOREHIME!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The group once again turned and ran off at super sonic speed (or something).

Inoue once again just stood there in bewilderment. And frozen shock. The girls had seemed a little more violent this time. Orihime looked down at her body. She wasn't stupid. She knew she was more developed then other girls. But she just didn't seem to recall ever using her body for any reason. Sure, she got those cat calls from boys and the occasional joke from her friends, but they didn't seem to bother anyone before.

"Here you go miss! I hope this is what you wanted!" the man returned. He was surprised to find the cute girl crying. "Oh! Miss! Are you ok?"

Inoue sniffed a few times and nodded, trying for a smile. "Thank you" she whispered, took her ice cream and walked back to her house slowly and sadly.

The thing that really bothered her the most was the nickname they had given her.

**(Ok, really. Whorehime? You would think they would come up with a more original idea :/ Again, seriously, not sure what is up with all the haters saying Orihime uses her body to flirt with Ichigo. Yet they never ever found any kind of proof of that. In fact, lately, her boobs have been nothing but an old excuse to bash her with. No one has pointed them out for over 200+ chapters!)**

4444444444444444444444444444444

The Hollow screeched in the air and continued to fling its claws and extra tails at the group. Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Rukia, and Orihime had sensed the creature before the other shinigamis in the Real World and decided to take it on themselves. Besides, it wasn't even that huge or strong. It just acted like a brainless monster. Which it was.

"Damn…" Ichigo hissed, as he noticed more and more Hollows joined their companions. They were also not quite as big or strong. But they were annoying.

The group took their respectable places in the battle and attacked the Hollow from different sides.

"Let me take on one!" Orihime shouted. She reached for her clips just as Ichigo turned to answer her.

"No, Inoue! We can't risk you getting injured or killed" he turned back to his monster and swung his overly large sword at it.

Orihime simply watched him, letting her hands fall down to her side. _Again_, she thought, _again I can't be any use to my friends_. She was thankful her friends were to busy with their own problems to see her sad face and aura. She felt really torn by Ichigo's comment, Inoue knew he meant well. He just wanted to protect her. That's what she loved about him. He was so caring even when he doesn't act like it. Orihime didn't want to get in his, or any of her friend's way.

Even if she trained for the rest of her life, if she got in the way of her friends again she would never forgive herself.

Something from behind the building Inoue stood next to hit the girl in the head. She was woozy for a second before regaining her balance and felt the hit. She brought her hand back down to see red. For a split second, she thought it was blood. Then she found how junky and thick it was, and that there was too much of it. Taking a sniff, Inoue realized it was a tomato. A rotten tomato.

Looking over, she gasped at the sight of the killer ladies. Some held more rotten food and their eyes narrowed like bats about to suck the blood out of their prey.

The prey? Orihime.

They finished whatever fruit they had in their hands by throwing it at Orihime. She felt too shocked and a little scared to use her shield so she dodged as many as she could. She began to wonder just where these girls were coming from.

"U FCKIN WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!!! U ARE SOOOOO USELESS!!!!!! U DO NOTHING ALL THE TIME CAUSE YOU TINK YOUR _PRECIOUS_ ICHIGO WILL DO IT ALL _**FOR YOU**_!!!!!!! OMG U DISGUST MEH SOOOOOO MUCH U FUGLY HOE!!!!1!!!!! U SHOULD BE LUCKY _**OUER SUNSHINE**_ RUKIA WOULD EVEN CONSIDER A FCKIN CRYBABY LIKE YOU AS HER FRIEND!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU GET KILLED BY A HOLLOW AND CHOCK ON YOUR BLOOD!!!!!!! WE WILL LAUGH AT YR PATHETIC FORM AND CHEER BECAUSE BLEACH IS FINALLY _**BETTER**_!!!!!!!! FUCK YRSELF, WHORE!!!!!"

They ran off once again, leaving Inoue covered in their proof. She once again felt like crying her eyes out. As funny and ridiculous as their speech was, they hit her hard. Maybe she was useless. She didn't even know how her powers worked or how she was supposed to train them. Would working harder work? Would she need to work till she almost bled to death?

Inoue wasn't sure anymore. She huddled herself in a ball and tried to fight back tears. Maybe they were the cause of her weakness. But she couldn't help herself. She got very emotional sometimes. Orihime didn't want to cry for herself. That would be too selfish. But the tears found there way on her face and she cried to her friends finished. They questioned the cascade of fruits all over Orihime but she didn't answer them. So they brushed off the dirty food and hoisted her up. She refused to face them with her tear stained face. Rukia took her home.

**(If haters would just step into Orihime's shoes for **_**one second**_**, I think they would **_**at least**_** relate a little to her position. Considering Inoue's character, she's one to care for her friends and love them, not just Ichigo [though her caring for him is exaggerated in fics, pictures and sometimes even in the manga]. The only reason that she trained hard was so she doesn't become a burden. Bashers continually ignore this. I believe a true anime fan always tries to relate to characters, even if you hate them. Look at their personality and step into their skin. It's not hard if you try.)**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsuki patted Inoue's head and gave her a sincere smile. And Tatsuki hardly ever did that for anyone. But she was proud of her best friend. Orihime was glad she made the tomboy smile like that, even for this matter. Stepping out and into the world of shinigamis and arrancars was frustrating for the gang. The shinigamis who came here didn't much care for their grades. But Ichigo, Sado, Ishida and even Rukia took it very seriously. Ichigo and Rukia's grades declined faster then the others for their constant request from shinigamis to come and help them with a Hollow problem. The other three were usually left when it wasn't so big. Ishida seemed to be sneaking away all the time and no one knew where. So did Chad, though he admitted he was going to train alone.

Inoue was no slacker. But she loved her grades and, when not training with Rukia, she would stay at home and study or clean up and make herself something to eat or visit friends and get visits from friends. Her life was very busy.

She contemplated if that was why she came from being the 3rd in the country to the 5th.

"I'm a little upset though." Orihime smiled a little. "I know I could have done better."

"You did the best you could" Tatsuki wrapped her arm around her best friend and hugged her. "I'm proud of ya, Inoue. You're still up there!"

"And I will stay up there!" Orihime struck a pose with her tightened fist and confident smile.

The crazed group of chicks who seemed to hate Inoue hadn't returned for weeks. Orihime was really glad, as she continued to train harder, try not to wear tight clothing and was more respectable to Ichigo and Rukia's privacy. She admitted she was scared of her bullies popping in and out like the way they do. Ichigo noticed first her sudden change towards him but she brushed him off. Same with Rukia when she approached Inoue.

Orihime still thought her friends would think her crazy. Even after, she had proof of the attack all over her body.

Orihime and Tatsuki joined their friends under the large oak tree outside for some lunch. Inoue packed yet another unusual but healthy snack and sandwich. Along with it was a gallon of water.

When Tatsuki questioned, Orihime replied, "Water makes you healthy for exercise! I don't think I've been drinking enough!"

Unfortunately, she had drunken too much and in the middle of her English class, Inoue's bladder responded.

"Um, Miss, can I go to the washroom?" the orange haired female asked, raising her hand. Once accepted, she darted out of the class, not sure how long she could hold it in. Inoue pushed the door of the girl's washroom and did her business, all the way feeling like she lifted a great weight off her shoulders. Finishing, she washed her hands and stepped back outside.

She almost jumped right back in if not for the fact that the door blocked her way. The group of crazier looking chicks appeared. They were the same but they looked just as mean. Meaner in fact. Or maybe they just got more uglier every time but Orihime hadn't noticed.

"WOW, YOU ARE LIEK THE STPIDEST HOE BICH EVA!!!!!!! U WALK AROUND LIEK U ARE THE DITZIEST BICH EVA!!!!!!! AND U R!!!!1!!!!1!!!! OMG U R JUST TOO STUPID THAT WE COULD THROW YOU ON THE GROUND AND STOMP ON U TILL U CAN'T FEAL YR LEGS!!!!! HOW COULD _**OUER MAGESTIC**_ RUKIA AND HER LOVER FOR LIFE ICHIGO PUT UP WITH UUUUUUU!!!1!!!!! DIE SOMEWHERE, BICH!!!!!"

Once again the group did their disappearing act and ran off down the hall.

Being more upset then shocked this time, Inoue sighed. She looked down at her feet and tightened her grip on the handle of the door. Was she never going to be good enough for anyone? Tears, as usual, brimmed her large grey eyes, but she held herself up.

Inoue washed the tears off before returning to her seat in class.

**(Ya, I know Kubo keeps making Orihime seem like this ditzy, silly girl. But once you go further into her real thoughts, Inoue thinks about a lot of things in depth. She also let's her character come out. She places the blame for everything that happens to her and around her on herself, even when it's not her fault. She takes the pain and suffering. She doesn't ever want to bother her friends. And I can understand why many keep forgetting that she is the 3****rd**** smartest in her school. Strength doesn't always come from fighting. It also comes from within the character.)**

777777777777777777777777777777777777

The voices of the crazy females (and some males spotted) still clogged Inoue's mind. Tatsuki seemed to notice this the most though as she spent the rest of her day with Orihime. In Gym class, as they packed away their stuff for the end of the day, the tomboy stopped her friend as she was packing away basketballs.

"Inoue-chan, are you ok?" she questioned.

Orihime perked and tried to brush off her sad feelings with a lopsided smile. "Uh yes! Of course! Why?"

"I…don't know. You just seemed rather off…today" Orihime's smile, as fake as it ever can be, can change a person's mind easily anyways sometimes. Especially for Tatsuki. She could see her friend suffering on the inside and felt like pushing on her to truthfully answer was not the way to go. That wasn't how she ever handled Inoue's situations. Usually, the orange haired high schooler would come to Tatsuki eventually. The tomboy could wait.

Ishida, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Sado and Inoue met at the front of the school.

"There doesn't seem to be any reports lately of Hollows so we may get a free weekend" Rukia explained, clicking on the buttons of her cell phone. Or Inoue thought that was a cell phone.

"Well, bout time" Ichigo scowled. Orihime giggled. She knew well enough her crush can get fed up over Hollows easily.

"Well I'm heading off now!" Inoue commented, waving and turning to head off in the direction of her home.

"Would you like me to walk with you?" Ishida asked, right to Inoue. She shook her head and smiled, thanking him before heading off. Uryuu was really a nice person. She wondered why she couldn't have fallen for him instead.

The sidewalk was as quiet as it usually is. Only a slight breeze lifted a few leaves off the ground and only a few centimetres into the air. It wasn't hot or cold that day, just warm. The sun had disappeared though behind a few white clouds but it still added light to the empty street. Inoue had walked this way to her home for as long as she could remember. She thought back to when she was excited and a little frightened when she walked to school alone without her brother Sora beside her. Her karate moves from Tatsuki helped her fend off a few stalkers that had managed their way through the creepy walk after her and she felt she could take on anyone. That is, till the shinigamis came. And then Inoue got a glimpse of _real_ power.

A ruffle in the bushes stopped the girl dead in her tracks. After a few minutes of silence, she arched an eyebrow and slowly made her way to the bush. Was it an animal stuck in the pines? She wished it had been.

In a blink of an eye, Inoue was on the ground, on her back and completely sore. Iron grips held her arms and legs. She couldn't even try to wiggle out. Her head had hit the pavement of the side walk hard and she could see stars in her vision. Maybe she was bleeding. All she could feel was the pain in at the back of her skull. She groaned in pain and tried to open her eyes. They were blurred with tears.

Once recovered, she could see easily who her attacker was. Or attackers.

It was the group of really fucked up chicks. But this time they looked more savage then ever. Their eyes gleamed a bloody, ugly red and they somehow had grown claws digging deep into Orihime's skin as they held her down and got on top of her.

Orihime's breathing became rigid. Fear seeped out and inside of her. At all corners of her vision, there they were, crazy and hungry for blood. _Her_ blood. All over the pavement.

"TIS IS FOR AL TA PAIN U CAUSED TO RUKIA, ICHIGO AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!!!"

One by one, and sometimes in no real order, the girls, no, _animals_ began to tear apart Inoue's outfit and beat her face and body till she bled. Inoue couldn't fight back against their strength. Was she really that weak and pathetic like they said? Maybe she really deserved this. She had gotten her friends into some deep shit when they came to rescue her from Hueco Mundo. This must be her punishment. With that thought hanging on her mind, she struggled less against the attacks.

Memories of her time as a 14 year old came flooding back. She was beaten and bullied just because of the way she looked and acted. Jealous girls had snipped her hair, forcing her to maker her lovely long auburn hair short. Like when she was a child. Inoue didn't regret not telling her brother about the bullying. But sometimes she did. He looked so heart broken when she didn't reveal her problems to him. Yet she couldn't make him worry. He had too much to think about to care for her right then. Tatsuki was her hero during that time. Even when Sora died.

New memories played in her head then. Images of the jealous arrancar girls from Hueco Mundo. She remembered both beatings. One in her room when she had expected her caretaker Ulquiorra and the other in plain view of her love Ichigo. Both times, the girls were blood thirsty and savage in their attack. She remembered how her outfit had gotten torn to shreds just as her school outfit was at that moment. She hadn't bled much then. Even through the first time. Inoue only pitied the girls. She knew they were jealous of Aizen's attention on her. Orihime knew jealousy. She was jealous of Rukia. And she decided to try and push it away. Loli and Menoli were proof of what would have happened if she had let her jealousy run wild.

That was why she kept it to herself. And took the beatings.

Then suddenly, her knights came along.

"What in the fuck do you think you're doing!!!!????" came the screeching voice of Ichigo Kurosaki. He was speeding right to the group as they looked up in shock. Rukia trailed not too far behind him.

The crazy girls backed of then. Their hands were drenched in some blood and dirt. Some held piece of the clothing that now hung over Inoue's form like a blanket more than clothes.

Orihime didn't even try to get up. She rolled over on her stomach and her hair hid her bloodied face. Now that the girls were away, she could feel all the sore spots along her body. Which was everywhere. She felt like dieing.

"Who are you!?" she heard Rukia yell. Inoue couldn't see it but she could hear and feel it. Rukia's big blue eyes glazed in anger and frustration. She looked scarier then the group that had attack Inoue ever could be. Ichigo was also mad too. Mad as hell. His teeth were gritted and fists clenched. Rukia's hand on his shoulder held him back from going all out on the group with his bankai.

The girls shuffled back, a little frightened at the reaction of their most favourite character and couple.

One spoke out.

"Would you look at that!? Ichigo and Rukia, coming to save their pathetic friend! AW YOU GUYS ARE JUST TOO NICE!!! AND TOOOOO CUTE TOGETER!!!!"

The group nodded, eyes lightened up. Like they didn't even care they almost killed someone.

Rukia and Ichigo, however, took the so called compliment as a disgusting insult. Their faces twisted in a sickening look.

"What the _**fuck**_ did you just call Inoue?" Ichigo growled.

"And what the hell do you mean a _couple_!?" Rukia followed.

Feeling bolder, another girl spoke up. Their spelling had become better for some reason.

"We were just trying to help you! This bitch was in your way! With her gone, you can be together! And you never have to worry about this bag of whores ever again! She won't bring you down once _we_ take care of her"

Their evil eyes gleamed right at the torn body of Orihime.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All the people in the area stood in silence. The girls continued to glare daggers at the practically dieing Orihime. Rukia and Ichigo were not pleased **AT ALL**.

"Help us? HELP US!!!!??????" Ichigo yelled. His voice echoed against the walls like a hurricane. The group of girls deflated their egos a little. "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU HELPING US!!!!!???? BY BEATING UP ONE OF OUR NAKAMA!?!!?? ONE OF OUR **BEST FRIENDS**!!!!???? YOU'RE NO HELP TO ANYONE, YOU FUCKING BITCHES!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIVE WHAT I'M HEARING!!!!!"

Rukia didn't even try to hold back Ichigo this time. It was by his last will power that he held from not killing the girls right there.

"Bu-but we were…only trying to do what was best for you two! We know you want to be together forever! We're your biggest fans!! We would never do anything unless it was to help you!"

Rukia barked out a laugh. It was filled with melting disgust and embarrassment. Were her so-called fans always _this_ revolting?

"Don't make me laugh, you hoes," she spat their way, "don't insult us. Our _real_ fans would know full well that Orihime is our friend and if they insult her, they insult me." She pointed to Ichigo with her thumb. "And you're insulting Ichigo over here too. Our fans? More like some deranged club of psychotic douchebags. I can't stand the sight of you" to show this, Rukia flung her head to the side "you really make me wanna vomit. I'm sure glad not all my fans are like this. Or I would be worried. Not about the fandom but about myself."

Her eyes moved to Orihime's still figure. They turned to complete sadness. She had never wanted to hurt _another_ friend like _this_. She felt as disgusted in herself as she did with the girls. Taking slow steps, Rukia made her way to Orihime. She kneeled down and placed the auburn haired female's head on her lap. She pushed the dirty bangs away and looked straight into the opening eyes of her friend. Inoue smiled up at her. Rukia felt like crying.

The group of girls looked at the scene in confusion. They were so sure their princess Rukia would kick the girl in the face.

"And now that this bitch fit is over" Ichigo cut in, reaching for his badge. "Time to take out the trash."

In the next…half an hour, Ichigo, who was later joined by Rukia, killed or beat their so-called fans till the survivors fled.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

After she woke up, Inoue, who was transferred to Ishida's hospitale, spilled her story to her friends who were crowded around her. As she told the story, explaining when the ladies appeared and what they said, she saw the faces of her other friends who had not joined the battle grow from interest to confusion to just pure fury. At one point, Tatsuki threw the table next to Orihime to the floor in anger. She cried that it wasn't fair. That Inoue had gone through so much and that the way the girls treated her was the most inexcusable act of monstrosity she had ever heard. Ichigo and Rukia pitched in, cringe at the thought of those girls _actually_ being their _fans_.

There were a lot of things Orihime wanted to clear up with the girls that had attacked her though. Like she would be more than happy if Rukia and Ichigo got together because than her friends would be happy. She would train as hard as she could, _properly_, with Hacchi. She would object to being on the sidelines from now on. She would go along with her resolve. She would no longer be all sutle. This new world called for her strength. For now, Inoue was happy she was surrounded by her friend's love and silliness. Maybe she was being selfish again.

But along time ago, she learned it was ok to be selfish sometimes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Was I being to harsh on the haters?**

…………**.**

**Probably…not :p**

**I'm most likely going to get a lot of hate mail after this. But this is my own shout out to every **_**serious**_** anti video and every **_**serious**_** picture and every **_**serious**_** fic and every **_**serious**_** anti whatever that has to do with Orihime (notice I highlight serious. I don't care for the people who joke about her)**

**It is ok if you hate her just because.**

**It is ok if you hate her because you don't like her character style.**

**But the reasons I mentioned in this three-shot just don't sit well with me.**

**So haters, look up Inoue. Try getting a feel of her situation and how she feels and her experiences. I do my best to do the same thing.**

**It may be difficult to fit into other character's shoes.**

**But who said being an anime fan would be easy :D?**


	4. To Clear Some Things Up:

Hey everyone!! Thanks to all who read my fic ;) I was really nervous in posting it but I just needed to shout out my opinion.

I'm just going to clear some things up:

1 – I **AM** an IchiRuki fan and I **HATE** IchiHime. I believe that Ichigo will never do anything for Inoue's character and Inoue can't do anything for Ichigo's. It's an unhealthy one-sided love in my opinion!!!!

2 – I know my little three shot will do nothing to change anyone's minds. If it does, then just wow. But it is not aimed to change the minds of IchiRuki fans who will possibly flame me like crazy.

3 – I guess I realized a few minutes after I posted the story that this fic would add more flames to the fire. I was just out of control then.

4 – I got mad. It's plainly obvious. So I guess this is the product of one kind of my ugly side. I suppose my attacks on the haters was a little harsh but in reality, when you think about it, that's how they seem to be.

5 – As an Inoue fan, this fanficiton was really coming from experience.

6 – I am one Inoue fan who knows very well that Orihime has flaws and that her flaws make me annoyed and angry, too. But I just tend to appreciate imperfect characters. Ones that you enjoy watching them go up and down on their character growth scale.

Anyways, thank you to those who support the silliness that is the mocking of Inoue Orihime in the most animalistic manner.


End file.
